residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie (t2 Type)
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "These guys are not like the infected from Raccoon City. They act more like rabid dogs!" --Rose, during the infection of Newark City. The Virus These Z'''ombie '''types are now the unfortunate victims of the Newark City outbreak that have been infected by the t2 virus (or GSt Virus). Unlike their predecessor, they do not behave in a slow moving manner or shamble about in a way that makes them easy to eliminate or avoid. Like most of the zombies in the previous Resident Evil games, they still have the desire to outright kill and consume human flesh, though their desires rest more on outright attacking like rabid animals without much provocation. The infected of the t2 virus usually display signs of infection in less that several minutes to as much as several hours, depending on the resistance of the host or the overall size and shape of the person infected. The virus itself manifests very quickly and seems to adapt to practically any type of environment, though only a few scenarios were witnessed in the game itself, so it's unknown just how the virus adapts exactly in other ways. The Infected As the infected host changes, the body does show the horrid and gruesome signs of decay; instead of limited to overall slow movements and rot, the victim spasms out of control and begins to bleed from the eyes and mouth, though this seems to only occur in a few of the infected and not in all of them. This isn't explained, though can be suggested that it depends on the physical condition of the host. There is a common factor in all of the infected in the continuity and that is observed aggression in the form of screaming, violent frenzied attacks and wild clawing. They attack in an equally crazed manner and usually will not stop until their prey is captured or ripped completely to pieces. In a strange situation, the undead will show signs of being able to speak and/or even as far as limited brain activity as evidence of Chris nearly falling into a "trap". Though this can probably be comparable to animal hunting patterns rather than human intellect. The infected have a heightened sense of smell and awareness and can be alerted by the sight of lights, noises and movement. It isn't certain if any other sensory stimuli trigger any other form of their attack as it is not seen precisely. Their movements are unyielding when alerted and their gait is virtually unstoppable. They can also be observed standing sometimes in corners, muttering hurriedly to themselves in simple phrases or words or even scratching and digging at their own skin. Another strange observation is that the infected here can jump down from heights of almost 15 feet with perfect physical agility and without any form of harm afterwards. They don't possess the simplest of motor control and this is heavily degraded with their infection. They can shatter windows and break things, but doors are unable to be opened. Trivia * The infected can be compared to those similar in the film 28 Days Later or the video game Left 4 Dead. *Sometimes, when viewing the infected, they can be seen shuffling about slowly amongst themselves. It is only when they see or hear potential prey do they attack. *In the game, shooting their heads will not always stop them completely. In the case of a zombie shot in mid-lunge, the player will still have to perform the proper quicktime event to shake them off. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC)